ncisfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley Hoyt (CHB)
Wesley Austin Hoyt (born July 3, 1963) is an ex-NCIS agent. Biography Early life 1978 On August 19, when Wesley was only 15, he watched his father get butchered by, and due to masks, unbeknownst to him, Walter Nixx, and his son, Tyler. Walter then forced Tyler to fire a shot into Wesley's chest, but Wesley survived and vowed revenge. Civilian Life 2012 On March 15, Director Seruk of NCIS finds out of Mary Ward's capture and assigns elite Special Agent and her ex-husband, Malcolm Frailty to find her, rescue her and kill or capture Damian Vaas, her captor. Malcolm quickly agrees, still having feelings for her. Malcolm brings in two ex-NCIS agents to help him find and kill Damian, Tyler Nixx and Wesley. Damian and Mary travel to Virginia and hide out in a barn, where they make love. On March 16, while Damian and Mary are resting, the barn is invaded by Malcolm, as well as ex-agents Hoyt and Nixx. Damian engages in a fistfight with Tyler and manages to trip him into a pitckfork, impaling him. Wesley headbutts Damian and throws him through the barn doors. Mary leaps onto Wesley's back, but he flips her over and draws his pistol, aiming it at her. He drags her outside and throws her next to Damian. Malcolm approaches, along with an injured Tyler with weapons drawn. Malcolm orders them to kill Damian and Mary, but just as Tyler aims his pistol at Mary, Wesley shoots him 3 times in the chest. Malcolm fires a shot into Wesley's neck, but Wesley fires off a shot, hitting Malcolm in the belly. Wesley yells to Damian to take Mary and flee. They do so, leaving a dying Wesley, Malcolm and Tyler behind on the grass. After they have fled, Wesley crawls to his truck and drives away, leaving Malcolm and Tyler for dead. Wesley is declared a fugitive by Director Seruk. Fugitive 2012 On March 17, Mary arrives in London and is greeted by Damian and Mason's friends, Richard Kamurs and Jack Gunn. Damian's plane is shot down by Air Force pilots working for a traitor inside NCIS attempting to hide facts about Mason. Damian is presumed killed in the perished plane that crashes into Mexico. Mary takes this news to heart and mourns her lover. On March 18, Jack and Rick take her to a safe house where she meets up with Wesley, who is badly injured, but recovering. He reveals that he couldn't commit such an immoral act as killing her and that he is at her disposal. Wesley comforts her about the death of Damian and promises to be there for her. On March 19, Wesley makes a move on Mary and they kiss. They fall for each other with Mary attempting to get over the loss of Damian. They begin to date. On May 21, a doctor reveals to Mary that she is pregnant with Damian's child. Wesley accompanies her to the doctor's office and proposes to her.